


A Quiet Thanksgiving

by orphan_account



Series: Thanksgiving Prompt [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Kuroko celebrate Thanksgiving without the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi here! This was a prompt on my blog on Tumblr, and I always take requests! Be sure to check it out to see what my latest prompt is!  
> ~Kurokocchi

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Kagami carried the small grocery-store turkey to Kuroko, who was on the floor in a blanket right in front of the fireplace.

"Kagami kun, turn up the heat."

Kagami's lips fell into a pout. "Come on, Kuroko! I just made us a turkey! The least you can do is thank me!"

"Thank you. Now turn up the heat."

Kagami sighed dramatically and set the turkey down by Kuroko. He then turned around and went to turn up the heat in the apartment because he was getting cold, too. When he returned, Nigou was waiting patiently for Kuroko's portion of turkey, which Kuroko was more than happy to feed him. He took a seat next to him. "Is there room for two under that blanket?"

Kuroko nodded and handed Kagami the blanket. Kagami took it and draped it over his own shoulders, then hugged Kuroko close to him. They stayed like that while they picked at the turkey, feeding Nigou pieces every now and then.

"Hey, I'll go make hot cocoa if you get up," Kagami murmured into Kuroko's hair.

"No," Kuroko mumbled back, flipping over in his arms and hugging Kagami around the waist. Kagami chuckled softly.

"No?"

"Make vanilla milkshakes."

"But that'll make you colder, Kuroko."

"So I have an excuse to snuggle Kagami kun more."

"..." Kagami gently forced Kuroko off. "I'll be back in a minute with your milkshake."


End file.
